


There's Dirt on Your Knees

by Ex-InternofSHIELD (SpawnofHades)



Series: Winterhawk Week 2014 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Natasha is Bucky's daughter, Sniper Husband Family, So this family is kinda confusing, Super Husband Family, There's a lot of alt. earth kids, Two Actually, then you get some mutants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnofHades/pseuds/Ex-InternofSHIELD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's staying with me. I'm not going to negotiate with Fury about this. He stays with me, Phil."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Go Home and wash your jeans

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I can't write smut for my life so I panicked and giffed a set of Peter being done with Clint and Bucky having sex everywhere... it just grew from there honestly.

21 March 2002

Peter was woken up by the sound of the glass in his father's study being smashed. A yell came from the room next. He started to climb out of bed, hearing footsteps running down the stairs next. He slid his door open just enough for him to slip out. He slid down the stairs, making as little noise as possible. There was a muffled bang and he ran through the living room to find the door of his father's study hanging wide open. His parents were lying on the floor, blood soaking into the carpet. A man dressed in black stood at his father's desk, rummaging around in it.

The man looked up and saw Peter, pulling out a gun and aiming it at him. Two arrows embedded in the man's chest, dropping him to the floor. Peter stared at the man's body, barely hearing the man behind him. “Agent Coulson, the Parker scientists are dead. No, the son's still alive, though he might be in shock. Understood, sir.” Peter kicked out when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was turned around, staring at a man in a purple t-shirt with a pair of sunglasses and bow in his hand. “You're safe now, Peter. Okay?” Peter nodded, glancing back at his parent's bodies. “My name's Clint Barton. I was charged with protecting your family. We need to move you some place safe, encase anyone else comes to investigate.”

Peter nodded, understanding what Clint was saying. He was placed on the couch. “Do you want to hold my bow?” Peter's hand wrapped around the bow, clutching onto it tightly. Peter didn't notice when Clint returned with a pair of shoes, sliding them on his feet. “I need you to follow me, okay?” Peter clutched the bow to himself more. “You can hold on to her for me, okay?” Peter nodded, standing up and following Clint out of the house.

The car ride didn't seem to happen in his mind, and he only remembered a few moments of Clint carrying him up a flight of stairs, and falling asleep curled around a bow.

\---

Peter woke up to the sound of the door opening. “May are you sure that you and Ben don't want to take Peter in?” A few seconds passed where Peter opened his eyes to see a wall of purple in his face. “He's your nephew and... I'm sure SHIELD would... I mean I'm sure Richard... I won't let him go into foster care, I can assure you that. Okay, I understand. SHIELD will be in touch with you about custody and to meet whoever takes Peter in.” Peter turned around and saw the apartment for the first time. There was a TV sitting on top of a wooden crate, a bow with a quiver next to it. There was a coffee table littered with papers directly in front of him. Peter slid off the couch and followed when he thought the voice was coming from. He saw Clint sitting on the counter, looking at an older man in a black suit.

“He's staying with me. I'm not going to negotiate with Fury about this. He stays with me, Phil.” Clint told the man.

“Of course, Clint.” Phil replied, looking at the kitchen. “I'll have someone go to the house, retrieve Peter's possessions and have them dropped off in the spare room here.”

“Thank you Coulson.”

 

 


	2. You love, I love you too,

4 January 2003

Clint woke up to the smell of coffee, seeing his door hanging open. He groaned, pushing himself up and grabbing his hearing aids, turning them on. His world was bombarded by sound, which also included Peter's voice. “Dad! Aunt Nat is here!” That wasn't a good sign, if Natasha was at his apartment before ten in the morning.

He stumbled out of his room, blinking as he navigated his way to the kitchen, where Nat was sitting across from Peter. Clint nearly didn't notice the blond child, probably three years old, sitting next to Nat. “'Tasha, is there something you didn't tell me about?”

Natasha looked up at him, shaking her head. “His name is Francis and he's not mine Barton.” Clint raised an eyebrow, reaching for the cabinet and pulling out a mug. Maybe there was something he was missing, but it was far to early for his brain to function at a proper speed. “Bobbi's dead, Clint.” His hand curled dangerously around his mug, taking in the news. “Coulson would be here, but he's currently in Argentina tracking down an 084.”

Clint nodded filling up his mug with coffee and sipping at it. “It still doesn't explain the kid.” Only, it probably did, Clint's brain just wasn't connecting the clues to each other.

“Francis Barton.” And Clint really should have seen that name coming. Instead, he burned his tongue on the coffee in his hands, nearly choking on it.

“I have another child to look after now?” Clint questioned, looking the younger child over and seeing the resemblances between himself and Francis. “Would have liked to have had a say in naming him at least.” Natasha rolled her eyes at him, sipping at her own coffee as he crouched down next to Francis, looking him over more. “Anything I have to worry about with him? God, don't tell me he's deaf.”

“He's healthy Clint, he just needs a father.” Clint nodded, looking back at Peter, eating a strip of bacon and how long had Nat actually been there?

“What do you say kid?”

Peter stared up at him, eyes wide as he swallowed the food that was in his mouth. “If he needs a dad... I've always wanted a little brother.” Clint smiled, turning his attention back to the four year old, who's blue eyes were wide, watching his father.

“Hey Francis. I guess I'm your dad.” Clint told him, glancing at Nat momentarily. “I'm sorry about your mom and I know I can't replace her. But I'm going to take care of you, okay?” The small nod reassured him that he could do this.

 


	3. And my winning streak, is missing.

5 July 2007

Bucky didn't _plan_ on picking up a kid. Really, all he wanted was to think a while. But it was cut short as he heard a gun shot. He rushed into the ally, aiming to protect anyone that needed it. The second shot echoed in his ears as he turned the corner, watching the woman's body drop to the ground. There was a gun aimed a small brunette boy. Bucky pulled out a knife and sent it flying over the boy's head, embedding into the man's chest. The body fell to the ground. The boy started to scream, and Bucky made out the words “Aunt May, Uncle Ben.”

He walked up to the kid, equating in front of him and blocking his sight from the would-be mugger. “Kid, you have to move.” The child stared blankly at him, tears running down his face. “Come on, you're going to get sick.” He nodded, letting Bucky help him up. Bucky pulled down the steps to a fire escape, letting the kid sit there while wrapping his jacket around the kid's shoulders. “I'll be back in a second.”

Bucky couldn't find any signs of life in either of the boy's relatives; he didn't expect to find any, but he had to make sure. “What's your name?” Bucky questioned when he walked back over to the boy, taking note of the blood on the boy's hands.

“Peter Parker.” His voice was shaky, shock probably.

“Where do you live?”

The walk through Brooklyn with a blood-soaked child almost got him arrested. It was clear that the child lived there when the doorman told Bucky which apartment to take Peter to, telling him that he would call the boy's father to be ready. It was almost sketchy that he didn't ask who Bucky was at all.

Peter was asleep by the time they had reached the hotel, and none of the jostling seemed to wake him as Bucky made his way to the top floor. He stopped at apartment 13A, shifting the kid just enough to knock when the door opened. “This kid belongs to  _you_ ?”

Clint yawned rubbing his eyes. “Bucky? Why do you have my--” He stopped short, eyes widening in what Bucky could only assume was worry. “What happened?”

 

Clint sighed, putting his face in his hands. “God.  That's all I needed to happen. You at least called the cops, right?”

Bucky nodded, looking into the living room. The purple couch really shouldn't have surprised him; it  _was_ Clint Barton's apartment. “SHIELD. I wasn't sure what would happen if I called the cops, so I figured calling Coulson would help me out, seeing as I'm Steve's best friend.”  Clint's body seemed to slum at those words. “He would be dead if I hadn't shown.”

“Thank you for that Bucky.” Clint told him, rubbing the corners of his eyes with his thumb and middle finger. “Shit, I dunno how I'm going to explain this to Francis.” The assassin didn't question who Francis was. “My other son. Biological son. He basically saw Ben and May as his aunt and uncle.” He glanced to the clock on the wall. “If you want to stay over the couch is open. I better go check on Peter, make sure he's actually asleep.”

Bucky watched Clint exit the kitchen, turning his gaze to the exit. His clothes were still in Clint's washing machine, and he didn't really want to leave them at Barton's apartment where they might never leave.

The couch was more comfortable than it looked, and Bucky was asleep instantly.

 

Bucky wouldn't open his eyes to see who was watching him.  “Francis would you stop staring at Bucky?”

He cracked an eye to see a small child with Clint's eyes and blond hair, staring at him. Bucky groaned, smelling food and coffee. His stomach told him it was time to get up and grab food, though his brain told him that he hung around long enough. “Are you going to stay?” Bucky blinked at the boy, knowing that he was probably asking if he was staying for breakfast. It felt like he was asking something else, though. Bucky was hesitant to answer Francis' question.

He licked his lips, looking into the kitchen where Clint was standing in Captain America boxers and a purple wife-beater. “Yeah, I think I'll stick around.”

 


	4. I'll Keep Singing Sick Lullibies

7 October 200 8

“Hey Jamie.” Bucky grinned as he was nearly knocked over by the small version of his best friend and daughter. His grandson. That was going to throw him off on so many levels every time he thought about it.

“Hi Uncle Bucky!”

“Where's your dad?” He watched as the seven year old ran through the pent house, yelling for his father.  Bucky looked around to see if Miles or Alex were running around the building; it was possible that Miles was with Tony in his workshop and Alex was asleep. His answer came when Steve walked into the room with eight-year-old Alex clinging onto his back. “Hey Steve, where's Miles?”

Steve unwrapped Alex's arms from around his, letting the boy slide onto the floor and run towards Bucky. He groaned as Alex hit his legs, nearly knocking them out from under him. Bucky ruffled the blond's hair. “He's with Tony. How's Pete and Francis?”

“Better. Could have been worse if Nat wasn't with them.”  Steve nodded in understanding. “I have something to ask you, Steve.”

“Yes, I'll be your best man.” Bucky raised an eyebrow at Steve. As far as Bucky knew the whole wedding thing had been kept underwraps pretty well. “Nat mentioned that Clint asked her when she came to visit James.” Bucky should have figured.

“Also could you and Tony watch the boys over the weekend, Clint's being sent out to Bolivia and I'm being sent to Afganistan.”

“Sure, Jamie's been begging me to ask Clint if Francis could spend the night anyways.”

 

 


	5. Update

okay, this isn't a chapter, I'm just updating whoever's watching this still because I'm a pos and haven't updated this in close to a year.  
Winterhawk week's back and I'm feeling this family again, so the week of September 21st expect this to be updated again, hopefully I'll remember to stick with it too.   
It's expanding as well, more kids outside Peter and Francis (I'll try to keep it under ten, i swear I will, but Clint picking up strays is my headcanon)  
At least one chapter is going to be revamped due to conflicts in the families that I currently have, another may as well. Full info [here](http://hawkeyehalloween.tumblr.com/post/127953212999/update-on-the-sniper-husband-familia-i-started)


End file.
